County Clare
County Clare is Ireland's seventh largest county and located in the midwest region. History After the incident at the Louvre Museum, Walter Peck arranged for himself, Peter Venkman, Ray Stantz, and Winston Zeddemore to take a flight from the Charles De Gaulle Airport in Paris to Shannon Airport in County Clare. They met up with Kylie Griffin and drove to the residence of their client, Una O'Neill, near Killaloe. Una revealed she was ready to pass on but needed the Ghostbusters' help in dealing with the Banshees sent by Aibell to keep her alive. Kylie and Peter went to search for Aibell and ask her to stop while the others remained at Una's. A Banshee arrived and Ray, Winston, and Peck spent nearly an hour before they trapped it. Then three more appeared. Peter and Kylie found Aibell's home and entered it without permission. While annoyed with her guests, Aibell was intrigued with their boldness and request. She agreed to lift the curse if they would owe her a favor. Peter took the deal before Kylie could stop him. Aibell teleported herself, Peter, and Kylie to Una's property. Aibell destroyed the Trap holding her Banshee then bid the Ghostbusters farewell. Peck went back into the house and found Una on her deathbed. As the sun rose, Una asked Peck to thank the Ghostbusters then passed on. Trivia *In Ghostbusters International #7, page 2 panel 3, the Ghostbusters wait in front of the Shannon Airport's Stop n' Shop. *In Ghostbusters International #7 panel 3, the three people who Peck walks past are visually based on local artist Declan Shalvey, colorist Jordie Bellaire, and artist John Cullen. *In Ghostbusters International #7 page 3 panel 1, on the car rental sign has references to **Top Left: GM Motors from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Don't Forget the Motor City" **Top Center: Vostok from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Transylvanian Homesick Blues" **Top Right: Y-car from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Don't Forget The Motor City" **Bottom Left: Dr. V - Peter's license plate from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Don't Forget The Motor City" **Bottom Right: Holmes Motors - a nod to Sherlock Holmes' motor car in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Elementary My Dear Winston" *In Ghostbusters International #7, page 3 panel 4, Kylie drives over the Killaloe Bridge. *In Ghostbusters International #7, in Una's home: **On page 4, on the shelf is the Leprechaun's Pot from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Luck of the Irish" **On page 5, in panel 5, behind Kylie is one of the Unicorn tapestries from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Hard Knight's Day" **On page 16, in panel 2, on the left, is the helmet worn by Peter in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Bird of Kildarby" **On page 16, in panel 5, the portrait on the left is of a Ghostbusters fan, Brendan Rome. **On page 16, in panel 5, a harp is on the right - a nod to Aibell. It is said if you hear her harp playing, you won't be alive for much longer. Also See *Shannon Airport *Craig Liath Appearances IDW Comics *Ongoing Series **Volume 3 ***Ghostbusters International #7 References Gallery CountyClareIDW02.jpg|As seen in Ghostbusters International #7 Category:Locations Category:IDW Locations